gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Crestsilver's Army
Crestsilver's Army is a branch off of the Co. Sons of Liberty group. However, anyone is welcome to join the army. Welcome! Welcome to the page! Please do not spam or edit this page without permission from Crestsilver's Army is the military run by General Charles Crestsilver. It is a military group belonging to the nations of the Kingdom of Sardinia, Switzerland, and Romania. If there is war between them, however, the council will decide whose nation to side with. Your rank isn't chosen by your level or how many weapons you have, it's chosen by how long you're in and how active you are. This doesn't even require you to join the Co. Sons of Liberty, you just sign up! Traitors of the Army will be punished if found. The punishment will range from being kicked out to hanging, depending on the crime. If you'd wish to leave the army. Turn in your registration to my talk page. WARNING!!!_______________________________________________________________ DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE UNLESS IT IS A SPELLING OR GRAMMAR ISSUE! THE ONLY PERSON ALLOWED TO EDIT OTHERWISE IS DvayJonesRules! This is a fighting force against all Caribbean threats. We are allied with the Kingdom of Sardinia, 8th Brethren Court, the Romanian Empire, and Switzerland. It is lead by Charles Crestsilver and is one of the leading forces against Caribbean threats to safety. History After Charles Crestsilver's parents were killed by the British Navy, he was forced to either join the EITC or be killed. This was during a war with France. Even though it was only a travel ship, the British still attacked them. After he was kicked out of the EITC for being a traitor, he swore vengeance for his parents and formed the Co. Sons of Liberty which later formed Crestsilver's Army. (Learn more at Co. Sons of Liberty) Present Day The Co. Sons of Liberty are currently gaining new recruits every day. Each member also joins Crestsilver's Army. It takes a lot of hard work to get a guild's respect when you're a basic access member but Charles has done it. Ranking System Crestsilver's Army's Divisions This division is under Charles Crestsilver's command. There are 6 companies with 3 squads, each lead by an officer and co. lead by veterans. Note *This is the Division Leaders. They are known as the "Sub-Council" and are made up of Lieutenants and up. They make decisions based on their company. If it is a serious matter, it goes up to the General and his men. If it threatens nations outside the Caribbean, it goes up to the big guys: The War Council. The Army's main providers and founders (Co. Sons of Liberty) have over 126 members and are constantly growing. To save time and trouble, we are mentioning the important people. The General Company This Platoon is under command of Charles Crestsilver. It is the first platoon to take action on any battle. Gold Squad #'Colonel '''Billy Bones --- ''Sub-Council Leader #'Major '''Andrew Goldeye --- ''Sub-Council Co. Leader #'Captain '''Warphoenix --- ''Sub Council Perm. Member #'Lieutenant '''Ricardo Bilgesharp --- ''Sub-Council Temp. Member Silver Squad #'Colonel '''Ariek Bronte --- ''Sub-Council Leader #'Colonel '''Jack Seafury --- ''Sub-Council Leader #'Major '''Corps --- ''Sub-Council Co. Leader #'Captain '''Jeffrey Gunlegend --- ''Sub Council Perm. Member #'Lieutenant '''MacDaddy --- ''Sub-Council Temp. Member Bronze Squad #'Colonel '''Ray T. --- ''Sub-Council Leader #'Major '''Ducky --- ''Sub-Council Co. Leader #'Captain '''Jade O'scarlett --- ''Sub Council Perm. Member #'Lieutenant '''Raven --- ''Sub-Council Temp. Member The Agent Company This platoon is under'' Capt. Stone's command ''(deceased) ''Walker De Plank's command. This is in case any major spy missions are required. ''~More Will Be Added By Capt. Stone Walker De Plank In Time~ The Battle Company This platoon is under Captain Nick's command. This is the strongest platoon and is the main fighting force in each battle/war. ~More Will Be Added By Captain Nick In Time~ The Lightning Company This platoon is under Jumbee's command. These are our swiftest men and quickest fighters. ~More Will Be Added By Jumbee In Time~ The Mercenary Company This platoon is under Brownbeard the Great's command. Our last minute team of top-notch mercenaries. ~More Will Be Added By Brownbeard the Great In Time~ The U.I.C. Company This platoon is under Jack Daggerstealer's command. This is the platoon when we are in need of U.I.C. assistance. ~More Will Be Added By Jack Daggerstealer In Time~ Crestsilver's Army's Fleets The Crestsilver's Army Fleets are growing Naval forces in the Caribbean. It is lead by Charles Crestsilver on his ship the CA Silver Crest. It is comprised by several other fleets by another leader. (CA means Crestsilver's Army's) The CA Safety Fleet The CA Safety Fleet is the strongest fleet. It is the most common fleet to see and it's main goal is to protect the Caribbean from outside invaders (mostly hostile pirates and undead). It is led by Mac and Charles Crestsilver. Ships *''CA Black Hawk ''- Mac - Flagship of the CA Safety Fleet *''CA Golden Crest ''- Charles Crestsilver The CA Defensive Fleet The CA Defensive Fleet is one of the strongest fleets in the Caribbean and is used to defend it from enemies. It is led by Charles Crestsilver. Ships *''CA Silver Crest ''- Charles Crestsilver '- Flagship of the ''CA Defensive Fleet The CA Secret Fleet The CA Secret Fleet is led by Captain Nick and Walker De Plank. It's intension is to find and report all EITC and British outposts it can find. It's not a fighting fleet. Ships *''CA Bountyhunter General'' - 'Captain Nick '- Flagship of the CA Secret Fleet *''CA Dark Thunder ''- '''Capt. Stone ' 'CA Dark Thunder ''- '''Walker De Plank '- Capt. Stone's ship The CA Front-Line Fleet This fleet is our bravest fleet of them all. It is led by Jumbee and Brownbeard the Great. It leads the first and greatest attacks against any vile force it is told to attack. It will weaken them before the real fights begin. Ships: *''CA Fire-Sail Demon ''- Jumbee '- Flagship of the ''CA Front-Line Fleet *''CA Crimson Privateer ''- '''Brownbeard the Great Rules for the Soldiers of the Army Crestsilver's Famous Quote: "There's always a battle going on, whether physically or mentally. It's our job, as an army, to win these battles." - '' There are very few rules: #Never give up #Respect everybody, even lower ranks #Follow orders Weapons All weapons of Crestsilver's Army are supplied by Flatts and Flatts, Importers and yourself. Ships are supplied by Darby Drydock and yourself (if in the event of overflow, Rick Break Bone will supply 1 extra ship). All bases are supplied by the Houses of the Caribbean (run by Jumbee). War Council The war council basically has the easiest job, until a war starts. The war council consists of General Crestsilver and those deemed worthy and wise enough for the task. They are asked difficult questions and, if answered correctly, they're in. War Council members are removed after death, if there is ant scandal going on, or if they send out troops to help a country without the whole council's permission. Permanent Members *Original Council-head'' 'Capt. Stone ''(deceased) *New Council Head' Captain Nick *General'' '''Charles Crestsilver *Charlotte Swordhayes Color Scheme The color scheme of this Army is what your uniform colors are. Certain pieces of clothing do not matter but some do: *Silver (Light Grey) '''Shirt *Gold (Dark Yellow) Pants/Leggings *Blue Anything *Yellow Anything Joining You can join the army by writting in the comments below or asking a high ranking officer. Please ask in the comments below first, in case some rare occasion where you may have to take training to understand Crestsilver's Army. To join you either ask or you'll be asked the common question of: You are either a fighter or a coward, so which are you? - Make your choice - C.A. Spies The C. A. Spies are an elite group of the Army who go through special training to gain helpful intel. They cannot be spoken of on here. You will get special orders from Charles or Walker De Plank, and them only, if you become a spy. If any other orders are given to you, report them immediately to an officer or Charles. Crestsilver's Army Logbook For the Important Members of the Army Crestsilver's Important Soldiers *Charles Crestsilver (Creator / Founder / General of C.A.) *Mac (Commander) *Capt. Stone (Head of War Council / EITC Informer)' '(deceased) *''Undisclosed Name (New EITC Informer)' *Captain Nick '(Admiral of Navy / New Head of War Council)' *Jumbee '(Base Supplier)' *Rick Break Bone '(Overflow Naval vessel provider)' *Brownbeard the Great '(Mercenary fighter)' *Charlotte Swordhayes '(Council member)' *Walker De Plank '(Top Strategist / Leading Officer)' Others There are allies other than those who sign up. They spread throughout the Caribbean. Ghosts We are allied with all of the good, blue ghosts on Ravens Cove. They bring us info on Raven's Cove bases (there seem to be a lot). General of the ghosts is Ben Clubheart. Citizens These citizens provide us with easy, undercover men. They also give info on bases throughout the cities and towns. General of the citizens is Nathaniel Truehound. Internal EITC Unlike the citizens which get us "on the street" info (which can be useful), these men work on the inside of the EITC. They are in danger constantly of either being caught or believing in the cruel EITC way of life. They have no leader except Charles Crestsilver. (Their inside leader cannot be disclosed). Undead Members of the Army Though their bodies may die, their devotion won't. These are some of the undead that Jolly Roger rises up after their death. Not only that, but these undead are people who were part of Crestsilver's Army during life. For their safety, their current whereabouts cannot be disclosed. Bases Jumbee supplied us with many bases throughout the Caribbean. There are so many so that no enemies can't track where we'll be. The bases are used for meetings, plannings, and parties. Guards are to be decided and set up around the base, and they will guard us fully. '''Truehounds Tailor Shop, Port Royal' Ming's Jewelry, Tortuga Skull's Thunder, Padres Del Fuego Clubheart Tavern, Raven's Cove Daggerflint's Tattoo Shop, Cuba Porc's Tavern, Ile D'Etable De Porc Avaricia's Tavern, Isla De La Avaricia Ceremonial Clothing The clothing in italics and bold are for unlimited and the other is for basics. This clothing is for any sort of ceremony that we have. #''Straw Explorer Hat/ ''Dark Yellow Bandana #'''''Any Grey Coat #''Woodland Vest/ ''Belted Vest #''Dark Yellow Linen Long Sleeve/ ''Dark Yellow Linen Puffy Shirt #''Jolly Bones Belt/ ''Box Belt #''Denim Skullsnap Trousers/ ''Dark Blue Cotton Trousers #''Fishing Trophy Boots/ ''Bucket Boots #''Silver Sapphire Jewelry'' Alliances (Guilds, Nations, and Other Groups) We are allianced with many Guilds, Nations, and Groups around the world. If you would like to become an ally, please post on my talk page. #Edgar's Empire #France #Caribbeanrebellion #Co. Sons of Liberty #Kingdom of Sardinia #8th Brethren Court #The Empire of Romania #Switzerland ''Notices:'' *As of June 23, 1746, Jack Daggerstealer is kicked from the High Council *As of July 31, 1746, Caseyrian silencer is officially an enemy of the Army for breaking rule #13, no editing the page without permission from DvayJonesRules. Category:Army Category:Fan Groups Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations